Systems configured to update digital content responsive to detecting a physical toy in and/or on a reader are known. For example, video gaming systems update game information based on information related to previous game play that is stored on physical toys. Transporting physical toys to readers is not always practical and/or desired. For example, toys may have an importance such that the risk of losing them outweighs the desire to transport them to the reader.